Frigric Pantheon (Borellis)
The '''Frigric pantheon '''is a divine cluster of ancient Winter gods, worshipped by the majority of Frigrics across Borellis. The majority of Frigric temples are located in Stormwind, the birth place of Sectierism (also known as the Winter Worship), which is the Frigric religion. Additonal information about the Frigric pantheon can be found in books such as ''The Sting of Winter ''(by Septim Syphus) and ''The Secrets of Sectierism ''(by Caldord Bluchard). The Frigric pantheon contains 15 gods (with an additonal 16th god that is not regarded as a god by some, but as a god by the majority of the Southern population in Stormwind.), 270 minor gods, and 1400 demigods. This page, however, will only cover the main 15 (or 16, in this case) gods and goddesses. Pantheon Lorhan Lorhan (pronounced lore-hahn) is at the paramount of the Frigric pantheon. He is the father of the gods, as well as the brother of the seasons. He is known by most not as the god of Winter, but "The Winter itself". Lorhan is depicted in many different aspects. Some believe him to be an old man, with white hair and blue eyes. Others believe him to not have a material form at all; rather they think that the snowflakes that fall to earth are bits and pieces of his soul. Lorhan is regarded as the bringer of life and death as well, and those who perish from this life are scent to the post-mortem realm of Goldglace. However, this is merely a lost ghost realm. Lorhan's realm of domination is Sykorthia, also known as the Kingdom of the Gods. It is rumored in Frigric folklore to be a place of fruitful bearings, beautiful women, and shimmering skies of crystalline lights. *Realm(s): Goldglace, Sykorthia *Plane of Control: Winter, ice, life, death, shadows *Symbol(s): Frostwolves, pine trees, snow and wind, Iceveil (season) Namura Namura is the divine wife of Lorhan. She is known as the "Storm Mother", and is the godess of rain and lightning. The Frigrics of Stormwind worship her on an daily basis, yet make more offerings to her than they do any other god or godess. Fisherman and sailors worship Namura as the godess of the seas, and for this they pray to her daily. Namura is known as the godess of punishment, as well as frutiful bearings. Many believe that she rules over no etheral plane, but rather resides deep within the material world, somewhere beneath the ocean. Many folklores tell of her taking on the form of a giant, and redirecting the path of ships with her godly breath. *Realm(s): None *Plane of Control: Storms, rain, lightning, possibly oceans, punishment, fruitful bearings *Symbol(s): A gold piece, fish, lightning bolt, peacocks Draga Draga (pronounced drah-gah) is considered the brother of Lorhan, as well as his polar opposite. Draga represents anger and warmth, as well as the melting of the ice. In the Sectierism, there was said to have been at first only blizzards (the season of Iceveil). Humans died, for they could not live under these conditions. Because of this, Draga created the sun in order to melt the ice that Lorhan had created. This ultimatley paved the way for the season of Frostfire. Draga is represented in Sectierism as the sun, and is worshiped more in the south than in the north. He is said to rule over the realm known as Blazeport, where many warm hearted parents, deceased babies, and loyal priests go after death. Draga is often accompanied by a Wintercat; the opposite of the Frostwolf, which is the companion of his brother. *Realm(s): Blazeport *Plane of Control: Warmth, anger, heat, fire *Symbol(s): Fireplaces, the home, the hearth, the sun, wintercats, torches, Frostfire (season) Norvana Norvana is known as the "Tree Mother" and is worshiped by many in the east of Stormwind. Norvana is sometimes represented as the direct twin of Namura, but is known most commonly as a product of Namura's blood being spilt by Talongar. Norvana is a goddess who is highly respected in the Frigric pantheon. She is known as the patron of farmers, as well as the embodiment of the season of Treefall. Norvana represents the Wild as well; both peaceful and dangerous portions. She is commonly accompanied by a herd of powerful red stags, who protect her. Norvana also wields two very powerful whips: Brewleave and Dewmarch (which became the names of the second and third months of the Frigric Mistveil or year.) Brewlevae represents the aspect of Norvana that brings peaceful blooming, while Dewmarch represents the wild, hostile nature of the forests. Norvana also commonly wears a crown of wheat, or a toga of flowers. She has no realm as, like Namura, she resides in the many forests of the material world. *Realm(s): None *Plane of Control: Farming, agriculture, forests, plant life, animal life, fertility and growth *Symbol(s): Red stags, oak trees, wheat, barley, babies, Treefall (season) Landor Landor is the king of the skies. While Namura is the queen of storms, Landor rules the clouds and skies like no other. He is the bridge that allows Lorhan and Namura to send their fiery rains down upon humanity, and is the one who allows the deadliest of winters to plague Stormwind. Landor is a very important god, who is known as the messenger of the gods by many. Landor is the brother of Lorhan and Draga, and rules over the mystical realm of Cloud Spire. *Realm(s): Cloud Spire *Plane of Control: Skies, flight, clouds, crossroads, messengers, information *Symbol(s): Messages, clouds, birch trees, eagles and hawks Cythorra Cythorra is the godess of the hunt. She is the patron of hunters, and represents the Great Sport, the Hunting Season, as well as the season of Windshine (which is the best time to hunt). Cythorra is often depicted as a round-faced woman with lots of muscle and a folly of soldiers. She has nothing but love for all beasts of the wild, and is also the mother of monsters. She has given to birth to some of the greatest monsters in history, and is regarded by many Frigrics as the "true patron of evil", rather than Talongar. A Frigric month is named after Cythorra's favorite hero: the inventor of the bow, Tarluk Grayseed. When Cythorra's followers die (like Grayseed), they are transported into her realm, known as the Bloody Grail. Here, they relish in humanly impossible victories and accomplish wonders in her endless fields of meat and drink. *Realm(s): Bloody Grail *Plane of Control: The Hunt, wild beasts *Symbol(s): Brown wolves, bow and arrows, crosses, wood, Windshine (season) Vorkosh Vorkosh is the godess of the moon. She is known by many in Stormwind is the "Moon Maiden", and she not only represents the moon, but light as well. Vorkosh is the mother of werewolves, who howl at the moon in honor of her. She is also the mother of rivers, and claims these waters for her own, rather than for her rival, Namura's. Vorkosh's realm of existence is known as the Lunitarium, where she rides in a chariot pulled by silver goats across a crystalline landscape. *Realm(s): The Lunitarium *Plane of Control: The moon, light, rivers *Symbol(s): The moon, anything light, stars, goats, milk, rivers Rohan Rohan (pronounced row-hahn) is "the Hammer", "the Anvil", and "the Forge", all packed into one. He is the patron of blacksmiths, and is the maker of the Divine Tribunal of Weapons. Rohan represents the need for change, as well as the desire for moving onward. Though Draga is the ruler of fire, Rohan represents the white hot flames of a smith's fire. Rohan is the creater of steel and iron, and is the original inventor of the sword and hammer. He rules over the realm of the Ember Rooms; a place where blacksmiths without family may choose to go after death. *Realm(s): The Ember Rooms *Plane of Control: Forges, smithing fires, blacksmithing, crafting and creating, alchemy *Symbol(s): Hammer, anvil, forge, fire, worker's bench, furnaces, blacksmiths (followers) Sarkonna Sarkonna represents the ancient view of love and birth that Frigric's have. She represents the cold type of love that all Frigrics share; one must find a mate for the sake of giving birth, not for having long eternal partnerships. Sarkonna wears black, to symbolize her cruel, cold kind of love. She can be sweet and endearing, but at the same time vile and gelid. Sarkonna is amongst the most powerful of the gods, as she controls the emotions of others simply by speaking. She is married to Lithgor, the god of knowledge. She is the only goddess who does not possess a realm (neither material nor etheral). She instead possesses the bodies of mortals to constantly make their lives harder. *Realm(s): None *Plane of Control: Love *Symbol(s): Black and white dove, black rose, white wings, black and white dresses Lithgor Lithgor is the lord of knowledge and magic. Hidden away in his great realm of Sicrillagicy, Lithgor is the only god who has a permanent form. He takes the form of a large, anthropomorphic polar bear, who wears steel armor, royal robes, and carries a large, ancient hammer. This hammer, known as the Mind Maker, carries within it the knowledge of the universes. Lithgor is the ultimate collector, as well, and is often accompanied by the minor godess of truth, Oriel. Lithgor also specializes in magic; in this case, the only magic that Frigric's are capable of performing - Cryomancy. *Realm(s): Sicrillagicy *Plane of Control: Knowledge, magic *Symbol(s): Books, libraries, ice magic, staffs, polar bears, frostberries Worgrath Worgrath is the god of food and drink. He is one of the most highly respected and highly regarded dieties in the Frigric pantheon, as he represents the majority of the Frigric lifestyle: eat, drink, and sleep. It is said that mead itself flows from Worgrath's long beard, that is so far in length that it is split into tenths. It is said that every day meat falls from Worgrath's teeth, and onto the plates of the Frigrics. Worgrath is usually represented by a golden horn, with which to drink his sacred mead, known as Nightbreeze. This sacred mead is said to allow one to enter the realm of Lorngarde, the afterlife of the heroes. *Realm(s): Lorngarde *Plane of Control: Food and drink *Symbol(s): Golden horn, Nightbreeze drink, mead, meat, boars Rein Rein (pronounced ryne) is the godess of war. She represents something greater than anger and fury; she is the embodiment of bloodlust. Though this godess has never wielded a weapon in the tales, she is the most vile tactical conductor to have ever lived. Rein knows her way around battlefields, and has a strong influence over the world in that she can start wars with a simple snap of her fingers. A piece of every fallen warrior's soul goes to the construction of her realm, which is known as the Black Tower. Atop this tower, Rein sits in her black robes, accompanied by the hearalds of death: two crows. *Realm(s): The Black Tower *Plane of Control: War, rage, bloodlust *Symbol(s): Bloody weapons, battle axes, war helmets, crows Krudas Krudas is the Frigric god of sleep. Many Frigrics believe him to be the ferryman of the dead, as he is depicted numerous times of having walked the dead to the afterlife. Krudas helps humans go to sleep at night, and is said to take them into his magical realm of Dreamcast. Krudas is the only god to have wings, and occassionaly has been depicted as having wings on his feet. In the East, however, Krudas is not considered a major god, and is rather depicted as a minor god. However, based on the texts of ancient Sectierism, Krudas is considered a major god by many. *Realm(s): Dreamcast *Plane of Control: Sleep, dreams, death *Symbol(s): Wings, stardust, comets, stars, merrigold, open eyes Oborra Oborra is the god of the mountains. He is the largest god, given that he remains in a mountain-sized form day in and day out. The Frigrics of Stormwind believe Oborra to inhabit every mountain in existence, no matter if it's in Stormwind or not. Oborra represents structure, solitude, and courage, as well as brutality, agressiveness, and pure destruction. Many warriors of the Frigric culture pray not only to Rein during battle, but Oborra as well. Like other gods, he does not have a realm, but rather claims the material world and mountains. *Realm(s): None *Plane of Control: Mountains, bravery, courage, loyalty, structure *Symbol(s): Mountains, rocks, rams, billy goats, mines, the pickaxe Talingor Talingor is "Evil". He is the embodiment of human lust, gluttony, and greed. He represents the coldest and darkest and most evil parts of the afterlife, where murderers and rapists go to die. From his realm of Descent, he harvests the cruelst most grusome of monsters. His former wife, Cythorra is one of his most prized possessions, as she gives birth to the majority of his children (rumored to be due to a billion year-old curse). Talingor was defeated at the beggining of time by Lorhan, Draga, and Landor, who locked him away underneath the world. He represnts the bridge between Oblivion (the nothingness, or the "White Void") and the Universe (which includes the material world as well as the divine world). *Realm(s): Descent, possibly Oblivion *Plane of Control: Evil, lust, gluttony, greed, sin, murder, rape, destruction, demons *Symbol(s): Black fire, green fire, horns, broken blades, red eyes The 16th God In the south of Stormwind, there is a god that is worshipped by man. He is considered an abomination and a "false-god" by the people of the north, who regard him more as a prophet than a divine figure. This 16th god, known as Arguum, is represented by the southern Frigrics as the god of the Frigrics themselves. It is belived by many that the ruling house of Stormwind (House Castellan) is divine, and that the very first Castellan - known as Arguum - was elevated to the title of a divine, after defeating the entire Serpent Army of Restbura. He was said to have saved the entire province of Stormwind from destruction, and had given his life in return. Because of this, the gods granted him immortality in the face of death. Due to these facts, however, the northern Frigrics believe him to be a false god. *Realm(s): None; represents the people, so is therefore believed to take hold in the material world *Plane of Control: Human affairs *Symbol(s): Ivory buffalo, dead serpents, winged helmets, House Castellan (through lineage) Category:Frigrics (Borellis) Category:Borellis Universe Category:Last Scribe of Krypton